Slave Mastery
The Jabba's Mastery Jabba's Mastery of Leia jabbas tail in Elias private Having lived for over 600 years, Jabba was very experienced in controlling slaves, but Leia provided an interesting challenge due to her royal dignity and pride. To break the princess, Jabba had her collared and chained and kept her on a very short tether, not letting her sit at the other end of the throne like he had with Oola. From time to time he would jostle her leash, making its links drag over her back as a reminder of her enslavement. If he sensed her lean away from him, he would tug the chain firmly but gently, returning her to the proper position closely in front of him, where he could stroke her luscious chestnut hair or rub her shoulders and back. When he especially hungered for her touch or wished to demonstrate his power over her, he would jerk the chain, forcing her to fall against his huge belly. Whenever Jabba pulled Leia's leash, making her fall into his grasp, he would take great pleasure in reminding her of just who was the Master and who was the Slave. He would then rub Leia's shoulders and back with his hands, sliding his simly fingers under her bra. If Leia tried to pull away, Jabba would tug on her leash harder, choking the princess and pulling her closer against his flesh. This made it very difficult for Leia to move her body. She groaned as Jabba continued to do what he did before, sliding his hand under Leia's bra to feel her full, soft breasts while tugging the leash. She then felt Jabba's slimy tongue lick her face. She tried turning her face, but couldn't. He would then proceed to hassle and molest her with his cold, clammy hands and long, powerful tail. Jabba found Leia's threats and resistance amusing, but if she spoke to far out of line he would quickly silence her by tugging on her leash and speaking over her in his deep, awesome voice. When he did allow the princess to talk to him, Jabba insisted that she recognize his superiority by calling him "master," "Exalted One," or similar titles, just like C-3P0 and his other servants. Leia had no choice but to supplicate herself to the Hutt in both her posture and her words. If Leia strongly angered him, the Hutt would punish her either by smacking her with his mighty tail, by choking her with her collar until she submitted and begged for release, or by forcing her to eat one of Jabba's frogs. Leia soon learned how much resistance she could afford to make before she reluctantly had to obey him, so that Jabba almost never had to resort to this final means of controlling her. Jabba's treatment of Leia was not always so barbaric. He pampered his slave princess by allowing her to lie on huge pillows, and sometimes offered her a drink from his ornate cup. Her costume was also priceless, being made out of gold in many parts. As Jabba's slave, Leia has access to his private harem, which contained bathing pools, fountains, huge soft beds, and other decadent pleasures. Jabba also intended to take her into his luxurious private cabin on his barge after the death of her friends to teach her to appreciate his masterly care of her. 'Leia's Mental Resistance' Despite Jabba's power, Leia always stood tall before her new master, carrying herself with a pride and dignity he was unused to seeing in his slaves. Clearly this was because of her royal status as a princess, something that only made her even more attractive to the Hutt, who relished the opportunity to control and defile this strong-willed royal female. When she was a princess on Alderaan, Leia often had to dress up for state events. Since she joined the Rebellion, however, she wore few fancy clothes and little makeup or jewelry, living according to the meager means the rebels had available to them. Jabba's pampering of Leia as his slave ironically brought back memories of being dolled up on Alderaan. Leia used these memories to her advantage, adopting a regal pose on Jabba's throne despite being chained. Nevertheless, while the skimpy costume she wore was fit for a princess in its gold material and red flowing veils, it also served as a constant reminder of her slavery and availability to the Hutt for his pleasure. Leia especially disliked her bracelets andher bound hair , as these things only symbolized Jabba's complete possession of her. Knowing that the Hutt would punish her if she angered him, Leia nonetheless resisted him physically at times. After being fitted with her collar, Leia discovered that there was enough space between the it and her neck to place a few of her fingers. When Jabba tugged on her chain she would pull on the collar in this way, keeping it from choking her; however, Jabba could easily overpower her grip on the collar when he really wanted to. 'Leia's Physical Resistance' Whenever Jabba's tail strayed too close to her thigh or back, Leia would protect these sensitive parts of her body with her hands, even pushing Jabba's member away at times. However, having the princess's hands on his tail only aroused the Hutt more, for he soon wished to make her appreciate its touch and power enough to adore and massage it. Similarly, when Jabba stroked her hair and shoulders or even ventured his hands to the top of her breasts, Leia would squirm to avoid his loathsome touch. However, Jabba would tug her chain to bring her within his reach. At other times he would pull the leash tight enough so that Leia would again have to grasp it at with her fingers, leaving her tender skin completely open to his slimy fondling. At other times, Leia would simply ignore Jabba's jerking of her chain, or turn around and glare at him, only causing the Hutt to drool and desire the haughty princess all the more. Yet perhaps even harder to resist than the chain was Jabba's deep, commanding voice and penetrating reptilian gaze. When Jabba spoke, Leia listened obediently, overwhelmed by the bass tones of his Huttese tongue. Having once gazed into Jabba's eyes, Leia found it incredible hard to look away, bewildered by the sight of his pupils and irises expanding and contracting as they took in her loveliness. Jabba's Victory Overall, Leia's resistance to Jabba was futile, for the Hutt was stronger than her and her resistance only amused him and increased his lust. While previous slaves were merely afraid of him, Jabba could tell that Leia felt more disdain than fear due to her status as a princess. For this reason, he was more patient with her than with his other slaves, intending to gradually weaken her resolve and make her perfectly obedient, while still preserving her noble poise for his enjoyment and to impress the many guests to his palace. In short, Leia's was Jabba's greatest conquest.